tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Relaxing
As Rin was out relaxing, she stumbles across the diminutive and spastic Decepticon Frenzy. Frustratingly for poor Frenzy, the encounter proves less than frightening, yet ends up yielding some surprising information. Characters Involved: Rin Valliere played by Tundra Frenzy played by Arctic Rin Valliere Rin yawned lying back on the beach towel that was lied over the sand, sunglasses over her eyes, but they were specially made since the sun could hurt her eyes more easily then a regular human's eye. Turning over she lied her head on her arms watching the waves come up then roll away again only to be replaced by another wave then that one too to be replaced. The day was fairly hot and only a few people were surprisingly out at this time of day, since it was late afternoon. Well Rin guessed almost anyone would be home by now but her and her mother's house were just on the beach so she wasn't worried about being late. As for her swimsuit it was nothing fancy, just a one piece with a light blue Hawaiian flower pattern and a dark blue background but it wasn't one that was going to show much of her body either like most girls her age preferred. With a sigh Rin raised her head watching a few other people packing up to leave. Even though it was nice out Rin was bored, and none of her friends had been available, which left her with trying to find something to do. Frenzy Frenzy was using the time of day and the heat to his advantage. Few people were out at this time, and as such, he could actually sneak around with more ease. Which was why he was at the beach, because of the fact he wanted to be able to move rather silently. That was the purpose of walking in the sand, he could move quietly, efficiently. Well, he had thought he could. Turns out every step made a quiet crunch as the sand particles were pressed together under his weight. Oh well, he could still sneak up on people if he wished to, and since there were few of the insects out, he figured he might as well do so. Just because he wished to, he would mess with one of the humans. Which was why he started to charge at Rin. At this moment, Frenzy would make a pretty loud screech, if it had been a good idea to draw a large amount of attention to him. Therefore, he just charged, and at about sevenfeet away, dived to clamp a hand over Rin's mouth and put one of his guns to her chin. He actually spoke in English, which was not often. "You say anything and I pump your brain so full it'll be like a block of metal." In truth, he had slowed down his speech so that she would actually understand. So that she wouldn't want to scream. Of course, he had spoken while he was diving, so therefore, he didn't realize that he could possibly have missed, mainly because of the fact his attention was on what he would do. He had a one track mind, for all he knew his hands would be on sand, and he would be staring after a running body. Rin Valliere Rin thought she heard the light crunching of sand, at first figuring it was just someone taking a walk until something clamped over her mouth, and a gun came to her chin making her swallow in a bit of frihgt. Then giving a side glance she coud just make out Frenzy out of the corner of her eye but shook her head nad got her mouth away from his hand. "Maybe you should try being a bit more quiet creep! Even when you were farther down I could hear your feet crunching in the sand. A crab could be quieter then you." She snapped and managed to turn her head, glaring at the miniture Decepticon. He was the smallest mech she'd ever seen in her life. Maybe at a bit past her waist in height, maybe a bit more. Ad it wasn't hard to figure out Frenzy was a Decepticon from the way he had threatened her. "I certainly won't scream either....your hardly worth screaming over thank you very much." She said calming quite quickly. "And I thought Decepticons terrorized the humans?" She said taking off the sunglasses when the sunlight wasn't very strong. Frenzy "If you haven't noticed, I'm about four feet taller than a crab!" There, his voice had returned to its typical speed, as he waved the gun around. He was pointing it out there, after all, he was much heavier and moved much quicker than a crab. He looked around suddenly. He moved a hand to Rin's shoulder and pulled, trying to convey that he wanted her to get up. And then, he transformed to his stereo form, the CD slot facing Rin. "You are going to sit up, and you are going to not make an alert. Or I will shoot several CD's into you. And that is deadly." Frenzy looked at her. He wasn't worth screaming over, huh? So what if he was small, he was a deadly force when he wanted to be. He had taken out a number of armed guards in Sector Seven. Everything had been going according to plan. Until one of his own discs that were stray hit him... Rin Valliere "Yea, yea I know you are." Rin said rolling her light brown eyes before frowning slightly at the stero. "Would you cool it Decepticon? I'm not going to raise an alarm and there's hardly anyone here, I doubt they'd really care a 16 year old started screaming her head off over nothing." Without another word Rin pulled on her shirt and gather her things paking them away before glaring agian at Frenzy. "I'm heading back to my house before you say anything mini-bot. Since you want to avoid attention shut up and you can transform when we reach the patio." ' Swinging her bag over her shoudler and picking the stero frenzy ahd transforme dinto she casually walked to the walkway that led to another sandy area and went up the sstairs tot he patio. Checking inside she saw her mother was not there, having left for the ngiht shift at work. Giving a releived sigh she set Frenzy down on a table, '"There now you can transform. No one is going to see you or start screaming, alright?" She said. Frenzy Frenzy was completely taken off-guard. For one thing, where was the panic? He was supposed to be sowing confusion, chaos, destruction! So, if nobody was panicking, then it wasn't working. When he was picked up, that was even more of a shock. No human had tried to pick him up once they knew what he was and he had threatened them. They usually tried to remain silent. Frenzy didn't waste one second as he was put down, he was transformed immediately. He had a blade out as soon as he was transformed and was ready to throw the lethal disk at Rin close up. Why? Because of the fact she was too calm. "Alright, where are we? And what did you bring me here?" Rin Valliere Rin's eyes narrowed when Frenzy transformed, bringing out a blade. Was this all really necessary just because she wasn't panicking? "For crying out loud, put the weapon away. As told you before this is my house and far out of sight from normal human sight alright, and I brought you since you didn't want to attract attention. If you want I'll happily kick your aft to the parking lot." Rin said. Her voice was even but there was an obvious threat there since she wasn't entirely unprotected. She had hidden a weapon of her own in her bag, in which was just over her shoulder still, one hand grasping the handle, finger on trigger. "Now can we just talk without the need for hostilities?" Frenzy Talking? Without the need for hostilities? At that, Frenzy started cackling. "How could you even think that we can talk without hostility?" Really now, why would someone predict that as possible? Frenzy didn't even think it was possible, and he was the one being hostile. Frenzy looked around the patio, and considered throwing his throwing star at something. But, he didn't see anything that was worth it, so he just sat there. Which was even more unnatural than a talking, four foot tall, hyperactive metal menace. Rin Valliere "Hostility isn't needed, besides your the one who jumped me in the first place." Rin said finally releasing her grip on the hidden gun and removed her hand from it, "So what are you called anyway?" She asked out of curiosity poking Frenzy on the head. "Never seen a bot only 4 feet tall but still be hostile all the same. kind of weird." Frenzy "Frenzy, and no poking me!" He looked at the female. "So, what's your designation, insect?" The sentence was filled with disdain. Frenzy had easily survived many things that many Autobots and Decepticons had issues surviving. So, anyone who underestimated him, usually ended up seeing him again soon. Rin Valliere "Sorry, kind of had the impulse to do that." Rin shrugged, "I'm Rin Valliere and quit with calling me an insect!" She replied. Why did Frenzy have a problem with humans anyhow? So what if she was a bit different then he was that didn't mean humans were entirely inferior to the Transformers. Well regular humans weren't exactly inferior. But she debated in whether or not to let Frenzy know she wasn't like any other human in the neighborhood. "And fyi Frenzy, I'm not your average human thank you very much. It surprises me you didn't ask how I heard you coming from so far away." Frenzy "Well, you heard me because of the fact that I wasn't trying to disguise my sounds, just my appearance. Also, I am heavy enough that I make noise when walking in sand, unlike a cat I know." Frenzy hopped off the table and started strolling around hunched over slightly. He was really looking around, hoping to see if he could recognize the location. Rin Valliere Rin raised an eyebrow as Frenzy jumped down wondering what he was doing now. "So what exactly are you here for anyway Frenzy? Just to terrorize humans or looking for something?" She asked now beginning to wonder why the mini-bot was really here for. It was kind of odd for a lone Decepticon to be out here alone. Frenzy "Terrorizing humans. Of course, that doesn't explain why you act like it happens daily." Frenzy glared at Rin. Why would she be one of the few who did not get scared when eh came after them, obviously intending damage of some form. Rin Valliere "Being mindlessly scared is plain stupid Frenzy, not keeping your cool will get most people killed. Even Cybertronians." Rin replied as if this was just a casual conversation. "Besides if it irritated you so much why don't you attempt to harm me now? We're standing here talking and you have done nothing but get hostile, and glaring at me which isn't doing a thing on your part." She stated and scratched the side of her neck. But she stopped, frowning a bit. That wasn't flesh she was scratching...it was...metal? Turning her head a bit and looking down she saw her right neck and shoulder had snow white metal replacing her once tan skin. Frenzy "Because of the fact that you won't panic. Oooh, that's unusual, should I tell Soundwave? Eh, maybe later." Frenzy ran around Rin to hop up onto something. He only did this so that he could get a better view of the metal, and tried to grab Rin's shoulder (that wasn't metal) to hold her still. Then, he tried to poke and prod at the metal. {"What had happened to do this?"} Rin Valliere Rin was about to quickly move away but Frenzy grabbed her none metal shoulder, beginning to prod the other. "Stop it! That kind of tickles!" She said trying hard to not pull away and laugh at the same time but again stopped. She couldn't be changing, could she? Frenzy hardly posed a threat and he hadn't tried to kill her yet so why was her bot form showing a bit already. "T-tell Soundwave? What are you talking about?" her voice now wavered. She'd heard of the Communications officer when working with recoil and it made her suddenly fear the worst. No Decepticons she'd met knew of her Cybertronian heritage, Frenzy now being the first to find out. Frenzy "Of course tell Soundwave! He's smart, he should know what's happening. I think?"' Frenzy really didn't know, and he didn't feel like talking to Soundwave at the moment. Nah, he really did not want to have to listen to that monotone, nor would he. He hadn't been ordered to report in anything unusual. Well, at least, not like this. '"I think I'll talk to him later. Sometime soon!" Well, he could always hope, couldn't he? Rin Valliere Rin finally regained her composure and yanked her shoulder away from Frenzy glaring angrily, a low feral growl coming from the back of her throat without her really knowing what was wrong. "No way! It's enough his daughter had a problem with me but I'm not going to let them have the pleasure of knowing I'm one of the technos! It's hard enough keeping it a secret from Recoil, unless he knows already, but there is no way in hell or the Pit will those two know!" She snapped. Frenzy That confused him. This girl was a techno-organic, and Aria knew her, however, Frenzy wondered whether she was known to Soundwave and the others as inhuman. "You know his daughter? Besides, 'Wave knows whatever I know, no matter what." Frenzy was so loyal to Soundwave, that he gave all the information to Soundwave, and not to Megatron. Whatever Megatron got was what Soundwave deemed for him to have. No matter what, Soundwave would find out eventually. Rin Valliere "Yea I met her, Aria if I remember correctly. We met a few weeks ago in Recoil's lab. But what would Soundwave have to do with someone on the opposing side?" Rin asked not liking how this was going. Though she didn't tell Frenzy that she had no idea that her father really was an Autobot, for all she knew he might have been a Decepticon or was. Frenzy Frenzy was as still as a rock in the first second after Rin spoke. Then, he snapped into action. “You are under arrest Autoscum!” Shouting loud enough that people outside could probably hear, Frenzy whipped three blades through the air at Rin's legs. Then, he charged at her, one of his hands sprouting a blade, and leaped to tackle her. He was going to make Soundwave proud and capture an Autobot! This day couldn't be going any better! Rin Valliere Rin was surprised by the sudden change in Frenzy and jumped high to avoid the three blades barely side stepping Frenzy as he tried to tackle her. Now was the time to get out! Hurrying to the railing, setting a hand down and pushing up she jumped clear over the railing onto the sand on the other side, but didn't slow her as she took off down the side of the house. Her car was parked in the garage, it'd take too long to get so she kept running as fast as she could go before slipping quickly to the side of another house. She still only had her t-shirt on and swimsuit. Grabbing her shorts from her bag she got them on and her sandals, panting as she got a hold of her gun ready to fire as she glanced around for the mini-bot. Frenzy {"Slaggit, how could I miss!? What am I going to tell- Oh no, I can't report this! AFTER HER!"} Frenzy didn't even know why he was thinking the way he did. Of course, that did not stop him from giving chase. After he stood up from where he had skidded across the ground of course. But then, he had skittered after Rin, looking mainly to be able to catch her so as not to get in trouble. Skidding around the corner of the house, he actually lost his balance momentarily and had to go down to four limbs in order to continue moving at high speed. And, having completed the motion, he charged at the techno organic. Rin Valliere Rin stood, aiming for Frenzy and tried to fire, but the gun unfortunately jammed up. With a growl after a few more tries, still nothing happened, she tossed the gun into some bushes looking as Frenzy charged now on four limbs. Damn the bot was fast! Turning on her heel Rin took off down the side of the house and tossed her bag over the fence leading to the sand dunes, maybe there she could get some cover. Grabbing the tops of the fencing she tried pulling herself up, pushing with her sandals but the bottoms were not made for climbing and she lost the footing slipping back down. With a small yelp she landed on her back, her metal shoulder giving a muffled clang. From this way she could see Frenzy already not even a few feet away. She was a goner.... Frenzy Frenzy had been watching Rin as he went around the corner. When he charged at her again, he had not realized his head was turned several degrees, charging forward, thinking he was running at her. Of course, he was wondering why she seemed to be moving to one of his sides... And then he hit something. Something hard enough for him to hit the ground on his back and yelp. He scrambled back to his feet, shaking his head and looking for his prey. Rin Valliere Rin saw the chance of Frenzy running a different way to attempt to climb the fence and managed to get half way over before she checked if Frenzy had turned. But the mini-bot ran into something making him land on his back, yelp even, and now she sa whim searching for her again. "Hey Decepti-slag!" She called waving a hand, using the other to prevent from falling. "Hope you can climb shorty!" With that she swung her other leg over and landed on the other side with a muffled thud. Grabbing her bag she took off through the sand dunes zig zagging around them until she found one she normally camped out at. Quickly she crawled through a space, a wall on either side to prevent the sand collapsing, even a roof had been constructed to keep most of the sand out by tough wooden walls. Quickly she made sure to be in a dark spot, hoping Frenzy would not find this particular sand dune. Frenzy She was insulting him! Frenzy hated being insulted, and turned and shot a burst of bullets in her direction, having been aiming for the legs. However, Frenzy didn't wait for her to get down onto the ground before he ran for the fence. Unfortunately, he had gotten down the other side just in time to see her get into the sand dunes. Running after, Frenzy scuttled up onto one of the dunes quickly, Frenzy looked and didn't see her. It had taken him too long to get up there. Where was she? Frenzy couldn't find her, this would be terrible for him! He let a techno-organic out of his sights! He was actually close to breaking down, but was wondering whether it would be okay to call Soundwave and see if he had tracked her. Rin Valliere Rin had heard Frenzy behind her at one point, even going across the sand dunes then everything was suddenly silent. Was he still there? Or had he given up? Hoping to Primus he was the girl looked out carefully not seeing the little mini-bot around the area so assumed he’d gone some other direction and quickly grabbed her bag and tried to crawl out. Though her shirt caught on the wood making her look bakc and pull against it again, trying her hardest to stay quiet. "Come, come on get loose." She said through gritted teeth quietly until finally the shirt pulled free though as she stood and began to make a run for it the sand betrayed her location, sandals crunching in the sand. Frenzy Perking up, Frenzy could’ve sworn he saw a trace of a head appear over a sand dune. Skittering in that direction, Frenzy perked up, having caught sight of his prey for certain. He sprinted after her, fans increasing in tempo to keep himself running after her. He could run faster than humans, much faster, however, the sand hampered him, made it more difficult. For the glory of Soundwave, he would catch this organic, whatever it took. He had waited on top of a sand dune for a while, waiting for the organic he was hunting to come from hiding, decide it was safe. He could not go back a failure, he had to locate his brother, Rumble, true, but this was also important. An Autobot’s kid? When would such good blackmail material come around again? She would be easy to hold hostage- {“Wait a minute, she said she knew Recoil- Wait, what could that mean then? Was that implying that Recoil, whoever the slag he is, knows her? From what she was saying,. It sounded more like he was a Decepticon- Ooooh, this is very good blackmail material indeed. But how to do it? She’ll know something is up if I suddenly break off chase… Ah, I’ll pretend to lose her. That’s it.”} Satisfied with that plan of action, Frenzy barely managed to keep from stopping where he was running. He sped up, barely, but he did so. However, he planted a foot, it sank down into the sand, that was the point though, and it caused him to trip up. Perfect! Rin Valliere Rin kept running, hearing Frenzy begin to pursue her once more through the sand dunes. Did this mech ever give up? Only when she heard Frenzy's running cease did she chance a look over her shoulder, not realizing he'd tripped and was covered by several sand dunes. It was hard to see and no longer was the mini-bot in her own sights. Now what? {"Should I keep running? Maybe it might be best to try and head back to my house, it's only a few houses back. No Frenzy would expect me to go back."} Several thoughts ran through her mind and she decided running back there was her best chance. She might even have the chance to contact an Autobot that may be near. With a decisive nod she hurried down along the sand dunes finally breaking from their cover and making a dash across the sand the best she could. But the sand farther from the water was deep and making it difficult to even put one foot in front of the other. Category:Finished Threads